Pregnancy
by natsumiuzumaki
Summary: AU. Yuni is pregnant. Byakuran and Gamma are not happy


"Father, I am pregnant"

Silence reigned. The girl, almost a woman, tilted her head and stared at her father, obliviously reading a newspaper. Did he not hear her? Waiting for a response, Yuni twiddled her fingers and reached out to grab a book. She did not notice that her father's fingers were trembling, slowing crushing the newspaper

This was bad. Of all times, of all days, his daughter just had to drop this bombshell. He himself had no problems with her pregnancy. He had a good idea, he knew who Yuni's partner was and that boy, young man he corrected mentally, was a good boy and would help her. But in this case, his feelings had absolutely no weight simply because two boys would not, could not see that Yuni was an independent woman who was perfectly capable of making decisions.

"Father, are you listening to me? I am pregnant. I checked it with the doctor. He says I am two months due. I could show you the exam results, if you don't believe me…"

"Yuni, why, why did you have to tell me about...your condition now? Couldn't you have told me in private? Couldn't you have waited a month, until your twentieth birthday, when it would have more respectable?" Yuni's father, gasped out.

Color drained out of his face as he noticed his daughter stared at him as she would stare at a boy torturing a puppy. Her eyes narrowed and her pupils took on a dark shade, challenging his masculinity, his courage. She reached out to grab a newspaper and prepared to throw it at her father's face but then she stopped and smiled.

"Father, I didn't realize that this was an inconvenient time for you. You must be really busy reading that month-old newspaper. I chose to tell you this now because it's Thursday afternoon and _they_ are out at karate practice. Oh…I see… you must not want to deal with your useless daughter right now. Or you don't want a scandal right now. I assure you right now that your concerns are unnecessary. Nobody will care whether I am pregnant or not. Do you have any other reasons why you can't talk to me?"

In the midst of Yuni's scathing remarks, which to her constituted a rant, her father tried and failed to keep her quiet. He tugged at her arms, trying to pull her away from the room. As she went on, he spluttered out excuses, reasons for his reaction. Suddenly he started feeling a chill from the door. His face took on a strange hue.

Yuni looked at her father, who was staring at the door in abject horror.

"Father, what is that pathetic face? Were you even listening to me? I will keep saying it until you choose to acknowledge it. I am pregnant. I am pregnant. I am pregnant."

A large squeaking cry filled the room. Yuni's father rocked in his chair, searching desperately for something, anything to save himself. Yuni turned to follow his fear stricken gaze and saw her two brothers, who not take her news well, standing in the shadowed doorway. She realized she was drumming her feet and whipped back her head at her father.

Picking up her gaze, her father nodded to her silent question. Finally she had understood his reluctance to acknowledge her news but it was too late now. What remained now was to figure out some way to prevent collateral damage to the house.

Crickets chirped. The father and his daughter stared at each other, daring one another to acknowledge and to begin the tirade of the two men in the doorway. It would be simple to prolong the confrontation as long as possible. But eventually they or them would snap and cause an even greater mess. Yuni's father nudged his daughter and nodded. She caused the situation, she would end it. Taking a deep breath, Yuni steeled herself for the ugly scene that will soon follow.

"Hello, brothers. I thought you two had karate practice today. Did something happen? I hope it wasn't anything bad. Oh but it couldn't have been that bad or else you two would be much more panicked. Don't just stand there staring and say something. It's really awkward, you know."

Yuni's chatter was cut off by the steely voice of Gamma.

"Yuni, I heard you were pregnant. May we know the name of your boyfriend? I think they would like a nice visit to the hospital."

Yuni and her father shuddered. To Byakuran and Gamma, a nice visit entailed a trip to the ICU. It wasn't surprising that they would be angry but their reaction seemed rather extreme, even for them. Normally, they would be willing to listen to their sister and try, key word try, to find a resolution so that both sides could be satisfied.

But this was a completely different matter. The only thing that they thought could have occurred was that someone took advantage of their sister. And their only reaction was pure wrath.

"Come on, Yuni. Tell us the name of your _boyfriend. _We have a few things to tell him."

Byakuran snarled, stepping closer to Yuni. With the other hand he was holding Gamma back. In terms of protectiveness Gamma was the scarier of the two and the last time he attempted to "protect" his sister, it wasn't pretty. Byakuran was more reasonable in that he recognized that his sister did not need to be coddled and was capable of making decisions herself. the only problem was that he couldn't act on that feeling and resorted to the same violence as Gamma.

Yuni grabbed onto her father and slowly backed away from her furious brothers. Lightly chewing her lip, she was wondered if it was the best idea to tell them the truth. They would find out eventually somehow and might be more accepting if it didn't come from her. But it was easier to just get it out the way now and endure the storm.

"It's Tsuna."

Gamma and Byakuran gaped . Of all the people Yuni had to be involved with, it had to be Tsuna.

"But, but- what?! Tsuna isn't interested in women!"

Yuni sighed. She had no idea how her brothers came to that conclusion. Didn't they realize that with all the time that they spent with Tsuna. Suppressing the impulse to laugh, Yuni tried to keep her face stiff as she stated frostily.

"Shut up. That's just stupid, you two should know whether Tsuna likes women or not. He's your best friend for Chrissake. And you know that he won't leave me just because I'm pregnant. Hell, he already has a couple pregnant women living with him. Didn't you ever notice Kyoko or Chrome or Haru with him."

What came back to her what was a rather strange response from Byakuran,who was usually more intelligent than this.

"No way! There is no way. Those girls are like, like his _sisters_! And besides, he _is _my best friend, and Gamma's too. So I don't believe you. He would have told us!"

"Then why don't we go and ask him. Get this problem cleared up. You two were probably going to see him tonight anyways."

They nodded stiffly and left the house together. As soon as they were out of the door, their father got up to walk heavily down to the cellar to get a drink. Of course, his children had to forget he wasn't there. He didn't care, really. Besides there was sure to be a very interesting fight, but frankly he didn't want to get caught up in it. The fight itself was fine but the ensuing results spelled doom for everyone.

If people chose to look out their windows at 5:00 pm in the city of Sorrento, they would be able to witness a strange procession. A young woman and two young man traveled in a triangle formation. The woman was skipping and constantly looked back to see if the young men were focused on reaching their destination. The young men alternated between glaring at the passerby and staring dejectedly at their feet. Thus, Yuni, Byakuran and Gamma proceeded toward the house of Tsuna.

Of course what the three of them have failed to take notice of in lieu of their argument was that Tsuna's house was not close to their home. And they failed to take notice of their surroundings and went past the intersection that led to their destination. It only took half an hour for them to figure out their mistake which led to a trudge back toward the intersection, and the train station.

Sitting on the train the trio looked out the windows imagining their ideal outcomes. What Yuni hoped for was her brothers to accept her pregnancy and the identity of the father and everyone would leave happy. Byakuran hoped for the fact that Tsuna was the father and everything would be fine after some fighting. Gamma hoped for the fact that Tsuna was not the father. He wanted to beat Tsuna for somehow deceiving Yuni and go on to completely destroy the life of the scoundrel that dared to take advantage of his sister.

After a tense hour the siblings were minutes before their meeting with Tsuna.

The door was unlocked as was usual for Tsuna. The three entered the house to chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Lambo and I-Pin, the youngest charges of Tsuna, were running around screaming their heads off while Ramon attempted to catch them and calm them down. Xanxus and his cronies were fighting each other, again, while several adults were laughing at them. Others were engaged in arguing, training sessions. The girls were in the corner watching, attempting nothing to resolve the situation which made sense really. Nobody could control most of the people except for a few exceptions. As for Tsuna he was in the center being harassed. In other words it would take significant effort to talk to Tsuna without random intervention.

Yuni tried vainly to catch the attention of someone. Screaming was pointless as the others were much more louder especially when Squalo was concerned. Moving toward Tsuna was difficult to say the least when objects were flying around and people kept moving. As a random book hit Yuni's head, Tsuna looked up to see the three siblings. Raising a hand to address them, he looked around and noticed the chaos. Catching Yuni's eyes, Tsuna nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and shouted "Everyone stop." The inhabitants of the room froze. "We have guests so if you can't stay quiet, then leave."

The three siblings watched in amazement as the chaos desisted after Tsuna's plea. Tsuna's ability to control those people were amazing simply because no one else could do so. At best, others would be ignored and at worst, they die.

It was only when the chaos settle down did Tsuna's "harem" notice Yuni, Gamma and Byakuran. Noticing the somewhat grim air of the siblings, the younger ones left the room. A vast majority of those remaining proceeded to glare at Byakuran and Gamma. The brothers had caused some trouble in the past and that continued to hang over their heads. Checking that everyone were calm, Tsuna opened his mouth and yelped as Xanxus pulled him onto his lap.

Of course that resulted in another fight which was quickly resolved by a word from Tsuna. As this was the signal, everyone retreated to a specific area of the room, focusing their attention on the three siblings. Waiting a moment to make sure that everyone was truly under control, Yuni moved toward Tsuna and declared "I am pregnant and those idiot brothers of mine don't believe you are the father. I would appreciate if you reassured them"

Tsuna blinked. The men in the room proceeded to break something in the room. Instead of shrieking at the damage that result in some expensive bill, Tsuna walked over to Yuni and smiled. As soon as the men got their emotions under control,, Tsuna said "Well...I suppose it isn't that surprising. But yes, I suppose I am the father. I will take responsibility for it, you don't need to worry about that. Yuni will need to talk to the girls if she wants to me to marry her. If its hard dealing with a pregnancy at home then she can stay here. Anyways, Gamma, Byakuran I really don't think you two can't believe that I am the father. And the fact that all three of you are involved with me in one form or another doesn't really mean anything does it? You three aren't blood-siblings after all. Why don't you three just all come and live here?"

Yuni chirped "Well, it looks like the problem is solved. Tsuna will take responsibility. What else is there to worry about?" Yuni proceeded to ignore the various glares directed at her. The problem was not solved. At all. Tsuna was too kind for his own good. Such an important decision was not made on a moment's notice. Tsuna's house was crowded as it was, letting in one or two or three more people was foolish. And despite what Tsuna believed to be the problem was that Gamma and Byakuran were angry that their sister was pregnant not because of the issue of the father taking responsibility.

Of course by the time someone thought to point this out, Tsuna was already discussing living arrangements with the servants. Kyoko, Chrome and Haru materialized and were cheerfully chatting with Yuni. Not one of them were angry that Tsuna had impregnated all of them because they all loved him and knew he loved everybody. Seeing this everybody else in the room sighed and decided that there was no point arguing about this. Gamma and Byakuran while still angry resigned themselves to the fact that Yuni was pregnant. Tsuna was the father and they could trust him. Anyways they couldn't disrupt their sister's happiness especially if no one else had any objections.


End file.
